Be Careful About What You Wish For
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: There's no such thing as secrets in small towns or so it seems. Though Zyanya has recently moved to Forks and has the biggest secret of them all...she is a shapeshifter and about 450 years old. When she befriends Nessie Cullen, will it lead to her discovery? ON HIATUS


Chapter 1

"Zyanya Lopez."

"Here!" I shouted to my third period teacher in front taking roll call. I was impressed that she said my name correctly. I sighed with boredom all the same. I turned my head and stared out the window. Rain in Forks. Like that's a shocker! Humph.

Towns. Cities. Countries. They were all different and yet at the same time they were the same. I roamed freely across the world for ages and felt like I knew it all in that time. So Forks should have been no different. I started my first day of my junior year at Forks High School. My life was in need of some change especially since it was at its slowest. A snail had a more exciting day than me before I moved to this small, raining, gloomy town. I kinda loved Forks though.

I sighed. I wished for anything, anything that would bring difference and chaos. I wished for my own personal to be turned wrong on its axes and spin around in the wrong direction. As soon as I wished the thoughts into my head, I should have see it coming. Be careful what you wish for or about what you wish for. It has an annoying habit of actually happening. I should have known better. I had been too long to be making some a foolish wish, but I was bored. Not much of a good excuse.

'Cause in walked chaos in blood and flesh. At the time, I didn't know that. I was too busy watching the rain fall and hit the window, raindrops sliding down the glass.

"Young miss you are late. What is your name?" asked Miss Kenosha in a stern, bitter voice. Great. US History was going to a boatload of fun. "So I know who to give detention to." Like I thought, boatload of fun. No wonder she wasn't married. It was clearly her personality and not her looks. She was attractive for her age. She appeared to be in her mid 30's. She had a pleasant figure of a retired model with long raven black hair. She looked like the Japanese beauties you see in films.

"Cullen. Renesmee Cullen," answered a bronze haired girl. Her voice grabbed my attention and looked away from the rain. I got a better look at this Renesmee, an old name. Here I thought I was going to be the only one with an odd name. The girl standing next to the teacher was one of most beautiful females at this school. She stood about 5'6" with ankle long bronze hair. Her big brown eyes clearly shone bright against her pale skin. She was a lovely creature, but there was something else about her that grabbed my attention. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, Miss Cullen, you will have detention this Friday and now go sit down next to Miss Lopez. Zyanya, raise your hand so Miss Cullen can join you at her seat." The daemon woman glanced at me and waved her hand so I would get the idea. How stupid did she think I was? Sure I was bored and a little dazed because of it. I wasn't fully conscience at times like these.

I raised my hand and waved at Renesmee to sit next to me. It was one of the two open seats left. The other seat open was next to a guy. I'm sure it wouldn't have been that hard to find. I rolled my eyes at Miss Kenosha when her back was turned. Renesmee saw what I did and chuckled as she sat down. We sat there for a few second in silence as Miss Kenosha started to go over what were the rules of _her _classroom.

"Hi. I'm Nessie," said an angelic voice next to me. I tilted my head to side and smirked at it. Nessie. That was a lot easier to say than Renesmee and it was shorter. I liked it. It was kinda funny. Loch Ness Monster. Love it.

I laughed softly. "Zyanya but you can call me Z," I replied back. My black eyes turned to stare into her eyes. I liked to keep eye contract with the person I'm talking to. It usually crept people out. Not Nessie though. I saw the corner of her lips turn up a bit at this. "So detention on the first day. Nice job. I hope for your sake you don't have it with Miss 'Daemon Lady'. That would be cruel and unusual punishment."

"Z I agree. It would be. Daemon Lady indeed," said Nessie with a wide smile, "I like you. I think we are going to become great friends." She got the papers given to her from the person in front of us. The papers were the class syllabus. She slid mine toward me and reached back to give the rest to the people behind us.

What she said took me for a ride. Friends. I don't know the last time I had a friend. I didn't even talk to anyone in my other two periods. I sat only in those classes. They were only English and Chemistry. Easy classes. Anyway maybe being friends with Nessie would be okay. She seemed like someone I could relate to and won't annoy me as well.

"Friends. Yeah. Friends we will be. You're my first friend since I moved to Forks," I said lightly. I read the syllabus by myself. I read it quicker than following along with the teacher and class. Some human are so slow. Eck! _Reglas estúpidas. No he vivido esta longitud para tratar de esto... esto... toro._ I sighed. Sometimes it was easier to think in Spanish than in English. English wasn't my first language. Spanish wasn't either, but it was the language forced on my tongue by the Spanish conquers.

I closed my eyes and placed my chin in my palm. It was so long ago in a different time and in a different place. I had been born when the Spanish had full control of what was modern Mexico and Central Mexico. My people were once powerful. My family had been royalty. We had a special bond to the gods. They came during my grandmother's youth. Grandmother told such stories about the old ways before the Spanish and after. I remembered that after for myself. My daydreaming began to turn hellish. I didn't want to go there.

Poke. Poke. I opened my eyes and returned to the living. It took me a moment to remember where I was. Right. Forks High School. Miss Kenosha's US History class. I stared at my arm and turned to Nessie. She wore a worried expression. "Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm fine," I answered with a force smile. I stared at the window and watched the rain. I tuned out the voice of the teacher. I wasn't fine. My head ached with the memories. It would get better in a few minutes. It always did.

Nessie was nice enough to let it go or pretend to believe me. The rest of class passed much better from then on. We were actually able to talk to each other without any trouble from Miss Kenosha. In other terms, no more detentions for Miss Cullen.

The teach spent the rest of the class going over her stupid rules. Nessie and I spent the time getting to know each other. She talked a great deal about her family and her boyfriend. I told her that my blood family was dead and that I lived alone in my own house. She didn't show any pity over that and continued on as if it was nothing out of the blue. I relaxed for the first time at that point. We talked about classes and our schedule. We found out we shared another class, Art 2, and made some funny doodles about our teacher.

Then the bell rang. "Will you sit with me and Jacob at lunch?" asked Nessie. She looked so eager over the idea. I couldn't say no. Plus I wanted to sit with my new and only friend in Forks. I needed to meet this Jacob guy too. She talked about him more than her parents.

"Okay Nessie. I'll be there. Save me a seat," I answered as we walked out of the classroom. We waved and went toward our different classes. The day was looking up.

---

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm excited about this story. I want to continue writing it and get to the good parts, but this first chapter didn't seem to be the best I have written. I'm not sure about it. It all depends on you readers. Enjoy it. Tell me your thoughts. Please read and review._

_Translation to what Zyanya was thinking: Stupid rules. I have not lived this long to deal with this... this... bull._


End file.
